


Nostalgia

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordshorse,frameandbook.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) liked these little drabble challenges enough that we made a blog just for it! Go check out [Sterek Drabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) if you want to know more =D
> 
> Jessie's drabble is here: [tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170274265469/derek-pulled-stiles-into-his-arms-then-nuzzled) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516938)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170274149812).

Stiles smiled as he looked at the framed photo. It was from their vacation last summer, and it had been perfect. They’d found a place where they could rent a cottage and horses for a week, and they’d been out riding and exploring a lot.

“Nostalgic?” Derek asked as he came up to him and nuzzled his hair.

“It was nice,” Stiles said and smiled at Derek. “Perfect. Just you and me, nature and a couple of horses.”

“It was. We should go again this summer,” Derek said and walked over to the couch with his book.

“Yeah, we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
